swsefandomcom-20200215-history
B3-Series Ultra Battle Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Confederacy of Independent Systems The B3-Series Ultra Battle Droid occupies an intermediate position between the inexpensive B1-Series Battle Droid and B2-Series Super Battle Droid, and the exceptionally deadly but exceedingly expensive Droideka-Series Destroyer Droid. At less than two-thirds the cost of the Droideka, B3 Battle Droids can be used in considerably greater numbers, but remain heavy-duty shock troops that are reserved for especially difficult conflicts. Standing nearly 5 meters tall, these Droids are too large to use in confined quarters but are otherwise devastatingly effective on the battlefield. The B3's mix of both long-range and area weapons allows it to be used in a wide variety of conflicts and to take on almost any opponents. In addition, its Backup Processor allows it to function independently. B3-Series Ultra Battle Droid Encounters Used primarily by the Trade Federation, B3-Series Ultra Battle Droids most often serve as frontline troops for attacks against well-defended or heavily fortified positions. Their size, power, and number of armaments allow them to swiftly overwhelm most opponents. They are regularly used in place of Droideka-Series Destroyer Droids when budget considerations prohibit the use of those more expensive Droids. As a result, many medium-security installations owned by the Trade Federation are guarded by B3 Battle Droids. In addition, B3 Droids are also occasionally sold to local military organizations that cannot afford either larger or more expensive military Droids. On man remote worlds, B3 Droids are the heaviest and most powerful Droids on the field of battle. On these worlds, they are also often called out to help put down riots or rebellions, and the sight of even a handful of these massive Droids striding onto the field of battle lets any would-be revolutionaries know that their enemy is both well defended and willing to give no quarter. B3-Series Ultra Battle Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. B3-Series Ultra Battle Droid Statistics (CL 3) Large 4th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 9 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +12 Languages: '''Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 17, Will Defense: 11 Hit Points: 42, Damage Threshold: 27 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '8 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +13 (1d4+7) 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (2) +7 (3d10) 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (2) +2 (5d10) with Burst Fire 'Ranged: 'Flamethrower +2 (3d6 (Fire), 6-Square Cone) 'Ranged: 'Missile Launcher +7 (6d6, 2-Square Splash) 'Fighting Space: '''2x2 Squares; 'Reach: '1 Square 'Base Attack Bonus: '+6; 'Grab: '+18 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Heavy Repeating Blaster (Only)), Burst Fire Base Stats '''Abilities: Strength 24, Dexterity 13, Constitution -, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Burst Fire, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Perception +12 'Droid Systems: 'Walking Locomotion, Remote Receiver, Backup Processor, 2 Hand Appendages, 4 Tool Appendages, Hardened Systems (x2), Improved Sensor Package, Internal Comlink, Vocabulator 'Possessions: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (2), Flamethrower with 2 Chemical Cartridges, Missile Launcher with 2 Magazines, Quadanium Battle Armor (Droid Armor; +7 Reflex) 'Availability: 'Military; '''Cost: '''13,400 credits